1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hand operated sponge squeeze mops which retain a sponge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, various types of hand operated regular sponge mops or squeeze sponge mops are known in the prior art.
The hand operated regular sponge mop or squeeze sponge mop includes a generally rectangular-shaped main body having an upper or top surface which includes a handle receiving section which receives an elongated handle which is grasped by a user when operating the sponge mop and to which a sponge is retained on an underside of the main body. A rotatable squeeze section is hingeably attached to the main body and is pressed against the sponge to wring the sponged dry after it has been dipped in water with cleaning solution and used to clean or scrub a surface such as a dirty floor.
As described above, the main body also has a flat lower or bottom surface with a disposable cleaning sponge retained by a pair of spaced apart plastic bases molded into a top surface of the sponge, each plastic base retaining a threaded shaft which threaded shafts
respectively extend through respective aligned openings in the main body and then each respective shaft is retained by respective mating fasteners such as a nut with a mating threaded interior opening by which the sponge is retained onto the main body.
One common problem with all prior art hand operated regular sponge mops and squeeze sponge mops is that when the sponge is very dirty after cleaning operations, the user must use at least one of his/her hands to grasp the dirty sponge after the retaining nuts are removed from their respective threaded shafts and remove the sponge from the regular sponge mop or squeeze sponge mop. Therefore, the user is exposed to the filth and dirt on the disposable sponge. There is a significant need for an improved apparatus which eliminates the requirement for a user to grasp the dirty sponge by hand when removing it from the regular sponge mop or squeezes sponge mop and replacing it.